


"Kinky"

by RougeTango



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crossover, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Short, conquering, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeTango/pseuds/RougeTango
Summary: What happens when Ikalgo stumbles across a rather interesting man.





	

A man stood in front of Ikalgo, stark naked, except for a rather large leaf that embraced his manhood. His body was sculpted like the Greek gods of old, a perfect walking statue if you will. All Ikalgo could think of was caressing each of those chiseled curves; all eight of his appendages would be put to work Ikalgo thought… or perhaps all nine he secretly hoped. 

"Hello there!" The man yelled as he waved at him, the leaf moved ever so subtly. 

"Uh...who are you?" Ikalgo asked, a slight blush forming on his face. This man was so hot, Ikalgo almost felt as if he would cry.

"Haha, I am Sinbad, King of Sindria." He replied heartily as he gave Ilkalgo a flirtatious wink.

“Damn he's hot! He’s so hot I...I think I might cry!” Ikalgo though as he could feel the strong sting of tears beginning to form. 

"I can't help but notice, but the leaf? Is it a new fashion statement," Ikalgo asked shyly with slight tears in the corners of his eyes, before stuttering incoherently "...b...but it looks good on you!" 

Sinbad smirked, "Ah no it's not, but if a cute little octopus like you likes it, maybe I'll just wear it all the time then." He winked and boldly walked towards Ikalgo. 

"I've conquered the seven seas, but maybe I should make it eight." He smiled.

"Oh god, right for the kill!" Ikalgo thought his face become hotter; tears ran down face.

"Oh ho, cute." Sinbad laughed.

"Ugh no, I'm not just cute, " Ikalgo thought, as he gritted his teeth, " I have to turn the table on this man. I'll be the one to conquer!" Ikalgo let out a huff of determination, before chuckling and looked up at Sinbad with a smoldering look in his eyes.

Sinbad took a slight step back, a subtle blush appearing.

"Heh, so you've conquered the seven seas, impressive, but I don't think you'll be conquering eight seas today. Rather you will be conquered by my eight arms and perhaps something more." He said suavely, as his arms reached to caress Sinbad's glorious body.

Sinbad smiled cockily, "Well I've never been conquered by the sea before." 

"Heh, be prepared Sinbad," Ikalgo chuckled softly, as two of his arms began for the leaf, " I'll take care of the front, the back and everything in between." 

"Kinky." Sinbad gasped. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because of a conversation I had with one of my friends, that went till like 6am, about who we'd crack ship with our husbandos (so I may have more like this....). So yeah I guess this is my first work, probably all my stuff will be stupid like this...lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Characters used belong to their respective creators_


End file.
